We can learn to love again
by somewhere87
Summary: A series of one-shots with Quinn and Puck. Takes places between and after the 100th and 101th episode of the show (now lets hope they don't come back so Ryan can mess them up). Some chapters will be shorter, some...not so short. I apologize for any errors, both spelling and story wise. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Quinn sighed as she sat down in front of the tree planted by the football field at McKinley High. How many times she had stood by the sidelines cheering on the football team, she didn't know. It wasn't always easy to look back at that time. She knew she has been an ice-cold bitch at times, but the truth was that she acted that way to hide her fears and doubts about herself. It was easy to hide behind the red uniform, and truth to be told, she had enjoyed being a cheerio. But that was all in the past now and even though she would stop being ashamed of it, she still loved to look to the future.

Speaking of her future, Quinn smiled when she saw Puck walking towards her, while crossing the field. She quickly stood up, wiped of her dress and went to meet him halfway.

"Hey baby mama, I was wondering where you ran off to". Quinn rolled her eyes at her nickname but smiled shyly. She wasn't sure where they stood after their hallway kiss and his declaration in the locker room.

"Just needed some air, and maybe some more time to look back the past", she winked and looked around the field. Puck smiled and followed her gaze around field. A smirk grew on his face when he remembered a certain game sophomore year.

"Remember the time I scored the touchdown?"

"You mean the time when the entire football team danced to Single Ladies? I doubt that will ever leave my memory Puckerman" she replied and smirked back at him.

"Yeah that time Fabray, and just so you know, I did it for you. The touchdown I mean, to show you that I wasn't just Lima loser"  
"Puck, I'm really sor…"

"It's ok Q, it's in the past, I just wanted you to know that"  
Quinn looked up at him and bit her lip before leaning up on her toes to kiss the corner of his mouth. She stood back down and let her hands stroke the nameplate on his chest, over his heart.

"I'm really proud of you Puck, you come a long way since high school. I knew you had it in you". He smiled back and covered her hand with his and let the other one pull some strands of her hair behind her ear.

"So about that kiss, kinda awesome huh?"

"Kinda.." she smiled and felt a blush on her face.

"Care to do it again?" Not waiting for an answer he leaned down her captured her lips in a kiss. He relaxed slightly as Quinn wrapped her arms around his neck as he hugged her closer to his body, his left hand stroked her back up to her neck and he buried it in her blonde waves. When air became necessary they broke away slowly, Puck leaned his forehead against her and rubbed the pads of his thumbs across her bottom lip.

"Go out with me"

"Huh?" Quinn was still calming down from the kiss and couldn't quite process what he just said.  
"Go out with me, just not tonight but really go out with me" Puck repeated and held his breath as he waited for her answer.

"Are you asking me to like go steady Puck?" Quinn raised an eyebrow and bit her lip as she tried to not smile at his nervousness. However she took pity on him when he looked at her with slight hesitant eyes and reached up to kiss him another time, she leaned back down and smiled.

"Puck…" She was cut short however by a loud voice behind her.

"Puckerman, Fabray if you wouldn't mind, this is a practice field for football, not sucking face". They both turned around and came to face to face with a slight amused Bieste….and the entire football team. Puck smirked and gave the coach a quick hug before grabbing Quinn's hand and led her to the parking lot behind the field and her car.

"Want to come over tonight?" she asked as he opened her car door for her and held hand as she got in. He bent down and leaned in for a kiss.

"I'd love to but I kinda promised Beastie to coach the team, it will probably be late. Pick you up for breakfast tomorrow?" Quinn pouted but nodded, knowing how important Beastie was to Puck.  
"Sounds good, but FYI, if you could come over, I would probably need a bigger breakfast", she winked at him before closing her car door and gave him a small blow kiss and started the car.

"That's just plain evil" he shouted after her as she drove away. He shook his head and didn't even try hide the big smile as he walked back to the field.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews pretty people! It means so much to me.**  
**This chapter takes place a couple of months after the 101th episode.**  
**Disclaimer: Blabla I own nothing. Quinn and Puck belongs to Satan Murphy**

Now on the story...

Quinn ran out of her class the minute that her professor announced that class was over. Normally she liked to stay for a few minutes to go over her notes but today she had something much more important to focus on. She pushed herself through the busy crowd on campus, saying sorry and excuse to me to the people she pushed away, she also may or may not have knocked down a coffee cup or two but she honestly couldn't care less. As soon as she made it to her dorm she threw her bag on the bed grabbed a towel and jumped into the shower.

She relaxed slightly as the warm water fell over her tired body. School had been crazy lately with midterms and different projects taking up all her time, she couldn't even remember the last time she slept more than 5 hours. She knew Puck was concerned about her but she couldn't help it, she wanted to keep her grades up and that meant choosing studying before sleeping at times. She smiled as Puck entered her mind, she hadn't seen him since their reunion in Lima and now he was coming to visit her for the first time. She couldn't wait to see him again and show him around campus and most likely having a good time doing…other stuff. Before getting ahead of herself she stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around herself and went back to her room to get ready.

Puck hummed to the music playing on the radio as he drove into New Haven feeling a smile growing face. He was currently based in South Carolina and had spent the last 10 hours on the road. The tiredness he just felt suddenly disappeared as he realized he was minutes away from seeing his girl again for the first time in almost three months. They had talked over the phone, skyped a few times and even wrote a few later but knowing he would be able to feel his body against her again made him feel like small boy waking up on his birthday again.

He followed the directions she had given him and soon enough he parked in front of an impressive brick house. He stepped out and was about to take up his phone to call Quinn when he felt a warm body jumping on him from behind hugging him close. He quickly turned around and smiled at the beautiful blonde standing in front of him. He leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss and he hugged her close.

Quinn sighed as she felt her body warm up from his touches and the familiar tingle in her belly that only really Puck could make her feel. They slowly broke apart but kept their arms around each other.

"Hey" he whispered as his eyes traced her face wanting to remember everything about her face right at that moment.  
"Hey" she smiled back and combed her hand through his hair before she moved to stroke him in the nape of his neck. She leaned in again and smiled against his lips. "Missed you"

Puck sighed in pleasure as she played with hair in the neck and pulled her even closer. He answered her by deepening their kiss; he smirked as she heard her gasp at first before returning his kiss. They got lost in themselves and didn't even notice the people stopping to watch them with amusement. When air became necessary they broke apart, Puck leaned against his car pulling Quinn to stand between his legs and gave her a proper look over.

"You look great by the way"  
Quinn smiled at his words and leaned her head against his chest, as his arms came around her. They stood like that for a minute, loving the feel of each other's bodies again. Quinn stepped back and grabbed his hand and pulled him with her.

"Come on, I need to grab my bag and I want to show you my room"

They had decided to rent a hotel room for his visit seeing as she had her room mate and they wanted some alone time. Puck looked around the impressive house as he walked behind Quinn. They stopped on the fourth floor and soon Quinn grabbed her keys and opened her door. She stepped to side and let Puck enter before her before closing the door behind her. He looked around the room. It was definitely bigger than the room he had shared with Finn and she could easily spot Quinn's side of the room. The pink bedspread giving it away and the lamb soft toy sitting by the bed stand. Quinn gave him a small smile as she grabbed the last of her things and pushed it down in her duffle bag. She glanced at bed and as much as she wanted to pull him down on it right now she knew her room mate would be back any second. Puck noticed her glance and couldn't help by smirk and grabbed the duffle bag from her hands.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Fabray, it will plenty of time for that later" he winked as he opened the door for her and walked out behind her.

A couple of hours later they entered their hotel room after having dinner and walked around town for a bit. Puck gave her quick peek on her cheek telling her to get comfortable before going into the bathroom. Quinn sat down on the comfortable bed and lied down and rested her eyes for a second. The stress of school and missing Puck for the last three months was finally winding down and she felt exhausted.

Puck gave himself a last glance in the mirror before returning to Quinn, he stopped short however when he saw his girlfriend dead asleep on the bed. Well this was certainly not how he expected the night to end. He didn't have the heart to wake her up tough; he knew she had been driving herself crazy lately. Their last phone calls and Skype calls had been evidence on how hard she pushed herself to do well in her classes. Carefully her walked up to the bed, picked her up in his arms and lied her down so she rested her head by the bed stand on the cushions. He undressed her slowly and tried to not think of her almost naked body in front of him as he undressed himself. He went to the other side of the bed and lied down beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her towards him. They had 5 days left and there was always tomorrow. Maybe he would call room service before she woke up and order some strawberries and whipped cream?


End file.
